


Twister

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: All right, so here's another long overdue request from elsewhere:They wanted an "unlikely" romance between Kahili and Ryuki here, so here ya go.In a world plagued by uncertainty, Kahili tries to remain strong, only to learn about her deepest desires in the process. What will be once she finally confronts them?





	Twister

It'd become a custom of theirs, given their demanding lives. Though all were immensely skilled, they needed some reprieve from such a life. And so they'd come together, meeting through Professor Kukui's influence. Burnet stood out the most, for she wasn't one of his fellow Elites. 

However, she took their company instantly, as she'd done with her beloved. Olivia and Kahili were a study in contrasts, but no less interesting than the other. Burnet always enjoyed hearing about their lives, their very passions. In turn, they were dying to know about her work in Unova, among other things. Despite their busy lives, they vowed to meet up to discuss such matters.

And so they went to the Tide Song Hotel's restaurant every Friday for drinks and dinner. They'd become "girls' nights", made for such a purpose. Though their interests were varied, they often spoke on a few familiar topics. Of them, relationships came up often, albeit on both sides of the spectrum. 

Kahili found herself in the middle of it, given her own single status. She gave it no further thought, in contrast to Olivia's desires. The Kahuna considered it often, craving someone to call her own. Meanwhile, Burnet had found the affection she desired through Kukui. 

But as differently as they saw things, something came up they could all discuss. Kahili was the first to suggest such a thing this week. She spoke of how busy she'd been, rushing to and fro around Alola. It'd been so hectic that she'd been late to several commitments. When she asked if they felt the same, Burnet nodded with vigor.

"I know, tell me about it!" she exclaimed as she held onto her drink's straw. "We've been besides ourselves at the Dimensional Lab because of those Ultra Beasts!" She dropped down to take a sip before speaking on. "Kukui's been busy too, especially on Wednesdays. He always seems tuckered out then-"

As she adjusted herself, Olivia and Kahili glanced at each other knowingly. Both were unsure that Burnet knew as they did, despite her union to Kukui. He was a busy sort, occupied by his wrestling and League work.

However, she seemed unfazed by it either way. With her drink in hand, Burnet faced her friends with a smile. "But it's probably nothing," she said nonchalantly. "Well, anyway how's your week been, girls?" Olivia slammed her hand on the table, ready to confess all to them. 

"Oh sweet Arceus, you wouldn't believe it!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide open. Kahili and Burnet leaned in close, anticipating another of her botched trysts. "So, I tried that dating app Plumeria told me about. I get messaged by this guy; He seems like a catch, so we make a date-"

She took a moment to pause, allowing the pair to speculate further. "And who do I see at the Sushi High Roller?" Olivia asked as a dark brow rose. "None other than Faba! Freakin' Faba, of all people!" As Burnet's mouth fell open, Kahili merely shook her head in exasperation. "So yeah, that didn't work out! But, my God, the ego on that guy!"

Though she shook it off, a hint of frustration lay on her person. She laughed out loud, but it was twinged with a well worn bitterness. Kahili knew it by heart, for she often felt it when training further. "Sorry it didn't work out," she consoled Olivia, who gave her a soft nod. "That's just how life is sometimes. The greatest surprises come like the wind, or so I've heard."

Kahili paused for a moment, taken back by her father's words. Though she was content with her life's lot, she wondered about its "true" purpose. It'd come especially hard in the past weeks. Ever since Alola had been ravaged by the Ultra Beasts, she thought on her own life. If she were to die tomorrow, would she be satisfied with it?

The longer she thought on it, the more she dreaded her answer. Though she hated to admit, Kahili felt something missing in her life. She had companionship and love, to an extent. But did she truly crave another's touch? She was besides herself with doubt, as well as confusion. Even if it was what she wanted, she didn't know where to start.

 

Kahili forced the matter aside, and focused on her friends instead. Their attention suddenly turned to the restaurant's sound stage. It'd been set up for a performance from an unknown singer. As the sound system's feedback struck their ears, they glanced at the stage. The curtain behind it shifted briefly, only to reveal a familiar face. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," a distant voice announced over the speakers. "Let's all say 'Alola' to the one, the only, Ryuki!" As he stepped on stage, the trio gasped in shock. They hadn't expected to see him in his element, especially not like this. Kahili was taken back most of all. She'd only known of him through their time at the Battle Tree together.

However, that was strictly business, despite their friendly relationship. She hadn't given much thought to his musical career. In this state, Kahili couldn't help but be awed by it. He radiated an innate confidence, one which pulled at her inner longing. He waved to the crowd, appearing as energetic as ever.

His attention fell on Kahili in particular, which surprised her. It was then she noticed his more casual attire. Though he retained a hint of glamour, his tanned body was on full display. It was a far cry from his usual Dragon-inspired outfit, a change she rather appreciate. He began to sing, sauntering around the stage to display himself. 

As all watched his performance, Kahili found herself overwhelmed with desire; She felt weak to her knees, "cowed" by his intensity. It felt like Ryuki was singing to her specifically. His voice pulled at a desire she'd long hidden away. As she fell under his "spell", she met his gaze. Though she'd seen it before, it was usually obscured by his dark mask. 

Now she could make out his eyes fully, their enticing gleam. They were of a soft amber, achingly beautiful. It was all Kahili could do to keep from staring at him. She wondered if the others could notice her eyes on him. When she glanced at them, they seemed as captivated as she was. Indeed, the crowd roared as he kept performing.

The show carried on for several other songs, during which Kahili's resolve faded. She saw Ryuki in a different light, one she adored. As she listened to his final song, a pang of sorrow came over her. She wanted to see him like that all the time now. 

Though she knew they'd meet again, she was unsure of his own feelings. Was it all an act, or did he feel as she did?

Once he was done, their trio ran up to him at the stage's end. "Ryuki, that was incredible Kahili exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "I never thought I'd see you here, not in a million years! What brings you to us, anyway?" 

Her gaze bore into his own, silently demanding an answer to her greater question. Though he tried to remain professional, something "broke" inside of him. His own desire overwhelmed him, calling for Kahili's attention. He then jumped off the stage to face her head on.

"If I'm being honest," Ryuki confessed, his voice suddenly small. "I'm here because I wanted to see you again, Kahili. Kukui said you and Burnet come here on Fridays, and-" Her eyes snapped open then, their depths now blank. Surprise painted her features, leaving them stiff.

As she struggled for words, Ryuki shrank back, afraid he'd startled her then. He ached with sorrow, which rose in his own eyes. Olivia caught onto it, for she was familiar with that sense. She'd seen it in the mirror after her failed dates.

She hated to imagine anyone in such a state. As she peered at Kahili, she saw that same twinge in her eyes. She held herself with more restraint, but it was unmistakable. Both held back now, despite their desire for one another. However, Ryuki just backed away, his demeanor now hesitant.

"But if you don't want me bothering you," he said dejectedly. "That's fine, too. I don't mind, after all!" Before she could speak up, a stagehand called for his attention elsewhere. As he walked away, Kahili sighed to herself. She hadn't wanted to scare him away, but some doubt remained.

"I don't see why it couldn't work out," Olivia remarked to Kahili, her voice now mournful. "He seems like a total sweetie! I'd be-I mean, most girls would kill to be in your place!" Kahili instantly blushed, her senses already on fire. Though she believed Olivia's own desire clouded her judgement, something inside her said otherwise.

She couldn't help but feel the same about the eccentric rockstar. Ryuki had a strange appeal about him, one steeped in honesty and passion. She wondered why she hadn't quite noticed it before. Had she been too caught up in her work to notice his affections Could it truly be between them? As Kahili thought on the matter, she shook her head.

"Far be it from me to advise you about this," Burnet said as she grasped Kahili's hand. "I mean, it's your life, after all. But this reminds me of how me and Kukui got together." 

Olivia and Kahili's eyes shot open, taken back by her admission. While they knew she'd come from Unova, they'd never really considered her courtship with their superior. Far as they knew, Burnet and Kukui were always paired off, their bond unshakable. Sensing their confusion, she spoke on the matter. 

"See, I was studying Unova's 'cloud trio' before," Burnet elaborated with a hand in the air. "Once I'd gotten my data, I was called to help the Dimensional Lab's research. I thought nothing of it at the time, but I was proven wrong."

"Everything changed when I met your Kukui," she said with a dreamy smile. "It was 'just work' for us at first, too. But as time went on, I fell for his kind, determined nature." Kahili nodded her head, still deep in thought. "I thought I didn't have a shot with him! Then I learned he felt the same way, and things worked out from there."

"The point is that you'll never know unless you try," Burnet said as she released Kahili's hand. "It'll gnaw at you if you don't. And if it doesn't work out, at least you'll know!" Kahili glanced at her friends, their eyes full of tenderness. She knew they wanted the best for her, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

 

With that in mind, Kahili summoned her courage to find Ryuki. She tried to get back stage, only to be sent away by Ryuki's staff. As she walked away, Kahili saw him slumped at the bar. He was so lost that he didn't notice her besides him at first. Though they tried to remain casual, that ache remained between them.

It was more than either could stand then. Kahili broke their stillness, forcing her innate control aside. She felt more "exposed" than she had in ages, her true self open to his being. Likewise, Ryuki spoke up, now free of his given restraints. "I'm sorry for bungling things, Kahili," he said earnestly. "I just wanted you to notice me for once-"

"But why, Ryuki?" she asked aloud, her voice pleading. As Kahili reached for his hand, her heart began to race. Unbeknownst to her, his followed suit, struck by joy and worry. Their eyes met, that same hidden ache within their depths. "We've known each other since you got to Alola! Why keep your feelings to yourself for that long?"

As he grasped her hand, he took a quick, invigorating breath. Despite his doubts, he didn't want hide any longer. "It's because I didn't want to upset you," Ryuki admitted softly. "I've always admired you, Kahili. You're always so confident in your work. I just fell in love, but I couldn't admit it until recently. Please don't take it the wrong way-"

She nodded back to him. "I know how you feel," Kahili replied, thinking back to her own week. "But you don't have to feel sorry for yourself, Ryuki. I like you too. I don't know why I didn't realize it either! It's just, I've been in my own head for so long that I never considered it." She smiled at Ryuki, ready to cast her own ties aside.

"But, now we know," he replied with a soft, sly smile. "No taking it back now!" Kahili laughed to herself, playfully swatting him with her fingers. All felt open for them now, full of possibility and glee. As they basked in the moment, it felt "unreal" for them. To think, what was previously unthinkable now lay within reach.

Kahili cast her remaining doubt aside as she gazed into his eyes. "Well, as my father says," she chimed in, to his confusion. "The greatest surprises come like the wind. So, let's just enjoy it for what it is." Her hand brushed against his, drawing them closer. Time stood still for a moment, leaving them awash in desire.

It was now or never for the pair. As they sat side by side, that hidden ache rose forth. All they could do was sate for once and all. In an instant, they were wrapped in each other's arms. They fell into a heated kiss, careful to stay on their seats.

Though they couldn't see it, Olivia and Burnet stood within reach. They silently cheered Kahili on, glad that she'd found her own joy. Even it it was unexpected, none of them could fault fate's ways. After all, it'd brought them together with Kukui's help. And now it'd done the same for Kahili and Ryuki here.

Perhaps she'd gain a new custom from it all: Drinks with the girls and dates with her lover every week.


End file.
